Young and Beautiful
by summerhaze17
Summary: "Gathering all the courage she could muster, Spencer Hastings took a deep breath before risking a look at the object in front of her. " Spencer finds out she's pregnant after being married to Toby for a few short months. She's scared and needs Toby to calm her fears. Fluffy One Shot.


**Hey guys, I'm really not sure what this is to be honest. I've had this idea in the back of my mind for a while now and just felt the need to write it tonight. I know I've been slacking on my main story "Soundtrack of Our Summer," but I've been very busy this week with my grad party and just haven't been having a ton of motivation for the next chapter so hopefully this one shot (?) will make up for it. Enjoy and please tell me what you think if you could! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

**Young and Beautiful**

Gathering all the courage she could muster, Spencer Hastings took a deep breath before risking a look at the object in front of her. Her nerves were kicked into overdrive as her heart pounded loudly in her chest, each beat ringing loudly in her ears. Forcing her eyes to navigate downward, it took a minute for her usual quick brain to grasp what the tiny symbol meant. After a moment for her mind to un-haze she gasped with realization.

Not again, she thought. This can't be happening. She couldn't let it happen. She set down the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter in line with ten others she had taken earlier –all of which indicated one thing, Spencer was to expect a tiny bundle of joy in nine short months. She was so sure that each one was wrong and just a faulty test after she took it –praying that this was the case –but now that she saw for herself how strong the evidence was, she was almost certain that there was no mistake.

She collapsed against the tiles on the floor, leaning her back against the cabinets while she tried to steady her breathing. Absentmindedly she rested her hand against her stomach, as the same thoughts ran through her mind over and over and over again. How could this happen? She was always so careful and cautious, she always took her pill at the same time every day and almost always used a condom. Her mind raced to find the answers she so desperately sought until one night in particular came to mind.

* * *

_Toby had just gotten home late from a long day at work, he had been working so much lately to so they could save some money that Spencer felt as though she hardly got to see him anymore. They may have shared many things –a bed, an apartment, and ever since a few months prior, a last name –but she still missed him terribly while he was at work. He got up before her every morning, she was still asleep as he kissed her good morning and goodbye, and he got home late into the evening. Meanwhile she was busy in law school and interning at her parents law firm as she tried her best to build up her resume and gain some valuable experience during the day. Needless to say, the newlywed couple found it difficult to make time to be alone. _

_Toby had been working so hard lately, Spencer wanted to make a special night for him on their three month anniversary as a married couple. She had cooked him dinner –something she rarely did as her cooking knowledge was rather pathetic –but she followed the recipe her mother had given her with extra caution, wanting the night to be perfect. Pulling the lasagna out of the oven, she placed it on top of the stove to cool while she quickly changed into a lacy black dress and her favorite pair of heels. She looked the perfect mix of classic and sexy as she touched up her mascara and added some lip gloss as a final touch. As she heard a mix between a soft rumble and a roar that only Toby's truck can make from outside, she made her way toward the kitchen, dimming the lights around the small apartment leaving candles to illuminate the rooms._

_As the front door began to creek open, Toby emerged looking rather tired and worn out from another hard day in the construction world. His shirt might be dirty and his face might be full of sweat, but his entrance still left Spencer with butterflies. Yes, even after all these years together, she still got butterflies every time she saw him, something she was sure she would get used to after a while, but even almost eight years together they still fluttered in her stomach. _

_Surprised, Toby took in the scene around him, their usual cramped apartment was dark and glowing. His eyes caught Spencer's right away, he had some difficulty breathing as he looked at his wife. Wife –even a couple of months later he still loved the way that sounded. She was his forever and right now he couldn't be more proud of that. She looked exquisite, her heels were sexy as hell making her miles of legs look an extra mile long, the hem of her dress barely covered her completely leaving little to imagination as the lace clung to her curves and dipped in a deep V exposing much of her breasts. Her natural chestnut locks were now tousled slightly, perfectly framing her face in curls. Toby was still trying to take her all in, taking his time as his eyes roamed over her body that glowed in the candlelight. They stood there for a minute, just starring at each other embracing in the moment before Spencer slowly sauntered over toward him. _

_Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt she brought her lips up to his ear, "Welcome home,_ husband_," she husked in his ear. Like instinct, he placed his hands on her hips, holding her close to him as he gulped involuntarily while she spoke. Trying to find words to speak, his mind was nearly incoherent as Spencer placed loving kisses along his jaw line. His eyes rolled back in their sockets as Spencer's soft lips made their way on his neck, "hmmmm...I love when you call me that, _wife_…." _

_He brought his lip to hers and kissed her softly at first, moving his hands up and down her spine as he pulled her even closer. She wrapped her hands in his hair, pulling softly at his own chestnut tresses while deepening the kiss. His hands followed the curve of her spine down to cup her ass. Missing the feeling of his skin against hers he picked her up easily, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he stumbled toward their bedroom door. Their tongues fighting against each other, almost in a dance as their kisses became fiercer and fiercer. _

_Halfway to their master suite, which made it sound a lot bigger than it was, Spencer pulled away, pushing her hands against Toby's chest as she suddenly remembered the dinner she slaved over. _

"_What's wrong? Toby asked, concerned about Spencer's sudden stop. _

"..._I made you dinner….this wasn't supposed to happen yet," she looked down, blushing slightly as unsuccessfully tried to hide her face from her husband, "we were supposed to eat first and then do this," she motioned to their bodies pressed tightly against each other._

"_Wait, you cooked?" Toby said shocked. Spencer never cooked. Ever. He did all the cooking, leaving her to order takeout when he got home late, not trusting her enough around the stove after a few incident when they first moved in together all ending either with a small fire, which luckily Toby caught and put out right away, or burning the meal all together. _

"_Yes," she nodded, "without burning it this time!"_

_As proud as Toby was of Spencer for her success in the kitchen, all he could think about was her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and the fact that his pants felt about three sizes too tight. He brought a hand up to smooth some hair out of her face, leaning in to kiss her cheek, "I love you," he whispered. And suddenly Spencer was gone again, she tightened her lock around Toby's waist, crashing her mouth against his once more, this time with even more urgency. Toby kissed her back just as aggressively, but didn't take any more steps toward their room, not sure what to do. _

_Finally he pulled his lips away, leaving a trail of kisses along her cheek, "What about your dinner?" he asked between kisses. _

"_I'm not that hungry anyways," she sighed as Toby bite down on her neck. He carried her toward the bedroom hurriedly, desperately wanting the feeling of her. He lightly dropped her against their queen sized bed, crawling on top of her as his lips found their way to the deep V in her dress. She pulled his hair, encouraging him. Kicking off her shoes, she brought her hands down, bringing them underneath his shirt, guiding it up as she pulled it off of his head. Pushing down on his shoulder, he allowed her to roll them over so she was now on top. She left her own trail of kisses, from his collarbone to the lines defining his six pack to the V indent above his jeans, he shuddered slightly under her touch. Tracing her fingers along his hardened cock through his jeans, she grew even more eager as a soft growl escaped the back of his throat. She quickly undid his belt and pulled off his jeans too eager to drag it out much longer. Once his pants were removed, she straddled his hips, leaning in to kiss him once more. He tangled his hands in her hair, biting down softly on her tongue in his mouth causing her to moan loudly. Suddenly he couldn't wait any longer, he brought his hands down to her ass, moving them underneath as he tried his best to find an easy and quick way to take it off her. After a few moments of failing miserable at this, he gave up, ripping the sems as he brought it over her head. He rolled them over once more, removing her bra and quickly discarding it on the floor as he brought his mouth down to graze her breasts once more. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he sucked down, leaving marks all along her chest. Not able to wait any longer, she pulled down his boxers, pushing them off his legs with her feet before removing her own thong. Tightening her grip around his waist, he was preparing to enter inside of her when she turned toward their bedside table, reaching for the drawer to pull out a condom. But his hand found hers, intertwining their fingers, he whispered in her ear in a way that left shivers down her spine, "don't worry about it. We're married now remember?"_

"…_but the antibiotics from the cold I had last week… they could counteract my birth control…"she said softly, losing focus as he kissed her neck._

"_We're married and I love you so much," he breathed against her skin. _

_Bringing his lips up to hers, she kissed him softly, "okay," she said, wanting nothing more but to feel him inside of her with no barriers. _

"_Toby….oh god…I love you…" she called out as he thrust inside of her. He began to move faster and fast, unable to control himself as her hips jerked up to match his movements. He marveled at her warmth as she became tighter and tighter around him before he hit her sweet spot and she cried out in ecstasy. She kissed him passionately once she came down from her high until he experienced a high of his own. _

_Rolling off of her he pulled her to his side, each of them speechless as they tried to catch their breath._

_All of Spencer's hard work in the kitchen ended up going to waste as the loving couple never left the bedroom that night, not that Spencer minded, she was never happier than when she was in Toby's arms. _

* * *

Not that Spencer regretted anything about their heated passion that night nearly a month ago, she only wished she had used a condom after all. Stupid, why was Spencer so stupid? Still lost in her thoughts, she barely heard Toby calling out her name until he was right outside the bathroom door.

"Spencer? Are you here? I bought you some chicken noodle soup and some ginger ale from my way home from work," he called out again.

Not able to find her voice Spencer sat in silence, starring at the same place in the wall she'd been looking at for almost an hour. The door slowly creaked open, revealing a concerned looking Toby as he spotted Spencer.

He quickly dropped to the floor, holding his wife against his chest as he stoked her hair gently.

"Spence are you okay? How are you feeling? Were you throwing up again? I thought you were feeling better when I left this morning…" he asked quickly, deeply concerned with his wife and the lack of emotion on her face.

But Spencer couldn't find her voice to reply, still in the same state of shock she had been in since she took the first pregnancy test.

She hadn't been feeling good all week, the first thing she did every morning for the past seven days was run to the toilet and empty her stomach. One minute she was fine, laying in bed happily against Toby's chest as he stroked her hair, the next he was hold her hair back as she puked her guts out. He insisted on staying at home and taking care of her for the first day, but after a couple of hours she was feeling fine and craving Doritos. Knowing that they needed the money she practically shoved him out the door the next day, insisting that she was feeling better, even though she still felt slightly queasy. The idea that she could be pregnant hadn't even crossed her mind until yesterday when she was having lunch with Aria and mentioned her weird symptoms. Jokingly, Aria suggested Spencer was with child only resulting in nervous laughter from Spencer. Pushing the idea into the back of her mind she didn't think of it again until she was at the drugstore today, looking for something to cure her nausea and stumbling across the family planning aisle. She ended up picking up a test on a whim, putting it in her basket along with her Pepto-Bismol. But after she went home and watched as the first test became positive, she ran back to the store, buying every kind of test she could find. After drinking nearly a gallon of water she took each test, her anxiety increasing after each one read the same.

"Spencer, look at me," Toby pleaded in desperation.

Finally gaining her attention, Spencer ripped her eyes away from her spot on the wall, looking into his icy blue eyes.

"Have you been crying?" he asked, wiping away a tear from her cheek with his thumb, "what's wrong sweetheart?"

She hadn't even noticed the tears falling down her face until Toby had said something, she turned to look at the pregnancy tests lined up neatly on the countertop. Following her gaze, he gulped as he picked up one of the tests.

"Pregnant," he read out loud, the blood nearly draining completely out of his face. Spencer cried against his chest, his arms still wrapped around her, his eyes wide with shock as he took in the news. They sat there like that for a while the only noise was Spencer's soft sobs.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, finally breaking the silence. This brought Toby out of his haze, bringing his attention back to his wife in his arms.

"Don't say that," he whispered, bringing her face up so she could look in his eyes and see he was serious. "This isn't something to be sorry about Spencer, and even if it was it wouldn't be your fault. It takes two," he reminded her softly.

She sniffled as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs once more, "We're going to have a baby," he said with realization a large grin spreading across his face.

"We're having a baby," his smile was so big as he repeated himself, trying to believe it. Small tears escaped his eyes as his happiness grew.

"Aren't you….aren't you scared?" Spencer whimpered, "we're so young…and this wasn't planned at all...we barely have any money and we _just_ got married…"

"Of course I'm scared. We may be young but we've been through so much together, nothing can break us –at least not when we're together, I won't let it. We may not have planned for this but nothing in our relationship has gone exactly as expected, why should we expect this to? We've been saving our money and maybe we can't buy the house of our dreams, but we can still move into something a bit bigger. And yes we did just get married, but I have loved you since the day I beat you at scrabble in that run-down motel room and nothing can change that," he assured her, kissing her temple sweetly.

"…but…but…"she continued, trying to comprehend her fears, but he kissed her lips lightly before she could continue.

"Hey, remember when we first started dating in high school and we were trying to do homework, but kept on getting distracted. I asked you what you thought our kids would look like and you said you pictured a newborn with a six pack? Well, sweetheart, that's actually coming true. I love you so much," he insisted, his voice cracking slightly as more tears fell down his face.

This time Spencer brushed his tears away, "I love you so much," she cried. She took in a couple of deep breaths, wrapping her mind around the concept once more.

"We're having a baby," she whispered. Placing her hand over Toby's she brought it down over her flat stomach, "I'm having your baby," she breathed looking deep into his eyes, a smile escaping from the corners of her mouth.


End file.
